


Movie night

by protegomuggletum



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon, Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Yeonbin, confessing, its cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protegomuggletum/pseuds/protegomuggletum
Summary: “I think I like Soobin, like, a lot” he confessed.What he didn’t expect was Beomgyu to laugh his ass off right in front of his face.“Hey, I’m serious” he was getting annoyed, he didn’t find this funny at all.“I know you’re serious” he pretended he was wiping tears of laughter “but it’s no secret you’re whipped, hyung”“What? Everyone knows?” Yeonjun gasped.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> hi
> 
> okay this is the first thing i've posted here and the first txt work i post ever online, be nice please
> 
> i hope you like it <3

Yeonjun couldn’t take it anymore. He felt like his entire body was gonna set on fire every time he was near him. Him as in Soobin. They’ve known each other for a few years, and grew so close in the past two and a half years because of Tomorrow x Together. 

Honestly neither of the members could complain, they had become an amazing family, they trusted each other and if one of them was missing they felt a void difficult to fill out, making everything feel kind of off.

However, in the past few months (or even a year, not even Yeonjun knew when this started), something shifted in the dynamic of these 5 best friends. Something changed in Yeonjun. It wasn’t his sexuality, he very well knew about it and accepted it without a problem, it was his feelings towards Soobin that changed. Maybe it all started when Soobin started losing all his baby fat, or when he realised he liked tall cute guys. 

Somehow he developed what at first started as a Stupid Temporary Crush towards their leader, but this stupid temporary crush turned out to be something more serious. He didn’t mind it if it was just a temporary stupid thing, that was kind of fun, because every time he spent time with Soobin afterwards everything looked brighter, his mood felt much lighter. But slowly this crush started evolving into something he was fighting to get out of. 

He missed Soobin when the boy was only a few steps away, just on the room next to his, he started seeing as someone he would (desperately) like to kiss, hug, be intimate with. If Soobin didn’t pay enough attention to him his mood worsened and he either got angry or felt sad. He panicked when Soobin talked about some idol he met at Music Bank, and made him wonder whether that idol was so much better than Yeonjun, since Soobin kept talking about them. 

In conclusion, he was pretty sure he had lost his mind. His usual confidence was gone once Soobin was in sight, he became self-conscious of every part of his body and felt like an idiot the whole time, and he had to do something about this. 

“Gyu, I need you” he dragged Beomgyu out of the living room where he was chatting to Taehyun into his bedroom. They both sat on Yeonjun’s bed. 

“What’s wrong?” Beomgyu asked, somewhat concerned because he had never seen Yeonjun this distressed. 

“I have to tell you something, but you can’t tell anyone”

“Ok, I won’t”

“I think I like Soobin, like, a lot” he confessed. 

What he didn’t expect was Beomgyu to laugh his ass off right in front of his face. 

“Hey, I’m serious” he was getting annoyed, he didn’t find this funny at all. 

“I know you’re serious” he pretended he was wiping tears of laughter “but it’s no secret you’re whipped, hyung”

“What? Everyone knows?” Yeonjun gasped. 

“Yep” Beomgyu popped the final ‘p’ “Well, not Soobin, of course, he’s really dense, you know? I though he was smarter than that”

“I’m going insane” Yeonjun ran a hand through his damp hair, as he had just showered. 

“Look, I’m glad you came to me to talk about it, really, I’m honoured” Beomgyu said proudly “But please, just confess to him”

“No way, what if he rejects me?” He shook his head. 

“He could reject you” Beomgyu contemplated “But I don’t think he will, he’s a closed book in this kind of stuff, to be honest, so I have no idea what would happen”

“Wow, that’s really helpful, thanks” Yeonjun crossed his arms. 

“What I’m saying is, I haven’t talked about feelings, romantic feelings, with him, maybe try talking to Taehyun”

“Yeah, sure, let’s involve more people in this”

“We talk about this all the time, everyone’s involved at this point” The knock on the door saved Beomgyu from Yeonjun imminent attack. 

“Who is it?” Yeonjun called. 

“Can I come in?” Soobin’s voice rang on the other side of the door. 

“Sure” Yeonjun sighed and Beomgyu wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Is everything ok?” Soobin asked as he saw the two of them sharing a look. He came into the room and sat down on the floor, in front of the two boys. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine” Yeonjun smiled “Do you need anything?” At this question Soobin smiled making Yeonjun look away to stop himself from blushing into a tomato red. 

“Hyuka suggested we do some kind of movie night, today” Soobin cheered “Do you feel like it?”  
“Sure” Beomgyu shrugged. Soobin looked at Yeonjun, waiting for him to say something. 

“So?” He urged, seeing the older didn’t say anything. 

“Oh, I’m kind of tired, I think I’ll go to sleep soon” Yeonjun lied. 

“Aaah, hyung, come on” Soobin whined, jumping from where he was sitting to sit next to Yeonjun and squish his arm so that Yeonjun would give in. The elder of the three looked away trying to contain his face. 

“Alright, alright, if that’ll get you off of me” Yeonjun sighed. 

“Yay, I’ll go tell Hueningkai” Soobin jumped from where he was sitting and ran to the living room. 

“He’s gonna be the death of me, I swear” Yeonjun muttered. 

“I gotta say you know how to keep it cool” Beomgyu teased.

“COME ON GUYS” Soobin yelled from the living room. 

Beomgyu patted Yeonjun at the back, giving him some kind of reassurance, as they headed to the living room, to find the other three members already taking seats in the sofa. Beomgyu gave Yeonjun a knowing look and ran to sit with Taehyun and Hueningkai in the 3-seat sofa, leaving Soobin and Yeonjun to use the smaller one.  
Soobin moved to sit on the 2-seat sofa, and looked at Yeonjun smiling, as he patted the space next to him.

“Here hyung” he guided him and Yeonjun scoffed as he let himself fall on the only free spot left. 

“So, what’re we watching?” Yeonjun asked Hueningkai. 

Eventually they decided on a movie and started playing it. They all got comfortable, Taehyun hooked his arm on Beomgyu’s who was sitting in the middle of the sofa, while Hueningkai cuddled one of his many plushies.  
Soobin eyed Yeonjun, who was staring at the TV as the initial credits started rolling, and kept looking at him, his hands twitching to start some kind of physical contact with him. 

Soobin had had a crush on Yeonjun since the day he started at Big Hit. Honestly, who wouldn’t have a crush on Big Hit’s legendary trainee. He was the coolest trainee there was, and when they ended up together in Tomorrow x Together, Soobin thought he had won in life, he admired Yeonjun so much, he was definitely his number one fan, but eventually they became extremely close and with that came the actual feelings for him.

Soobin had talked about this crush with Hueningkai, and he had given Soobin pretty good advice. 

“Act like you don’t have a crush, act normal even if it’s hard, and if you get any signs that he might like you back, go for it”

So that was what he had been doing for the past months. It had worked so far, but lately Yeonjun had been acting weird, and Soobin didn’t know what to do. Maybe he found out about Soobin’s feelings and was too nice to reject him?

That’s why, right now, Soobin had no idea what to do. In normal conditions, he would’ve used Yeonjun’s legs as a pillow to rest his head, but the unspoken tension between the two told him that wasn’t a good idea. He decided to just put his feet up and hug his knees, as he was a bit cold anyway. Yeonjun eyed Soobin from the corner of his eye, and he looked tiny, considering how tall he actually was. 

“Are you cold?” Yeonjun whispered, leaning a bit closer to the leader, so that only he could hear him.  
“Oh, just a bit, but I’m fine” Soobin mumbled quietly. 

“Want me to go get a blanket?”

“No! I’m fine, really” 

“Do you want my hoodie?” Yeonjun insisted.

“Hyung, it’s ok-“ Soobin started, but Yeonjun was already taking it off, leaving him with only a short-sleeved t-shit “Aren’t you gonna be cold?”

“Nope, don’t worry. Here you go” he smiled. 

“Thanks, hyung” Soobin took it and smiled to himself as he put it on, missing how Beomgyu gave Yeonjun a thumbs up and an obnoxious smile, making Yeonjun chuckle.  
Unconsciously, Soobin scooted a bit closer to Yeonjun, as he hugged his knees again just to bury his nose in the warm fabric of the hoodie, impregnated with Yeonjun’s scent, the one Soobin loved so much. 

Yeonjun, feeling confident after successfully lending Soobin his hoodie, casually wrapped his arm around Soobin’s shoulders, getting comfortable. Soobin jumped in surprise, but hid a smile with the oversized hoodie. Okay, so what was happening?  
Yeonjun tried to keep it cool and kept his gaze directed towards the screen, while Soobin looked at him every now and then, mustering the courage to lean his head on Yeonjun’s shoulder, and he finally did. Yeonjun fought the smile that was trying to scape but bitting his bottom lip. 

They spent the whole movie stealing glances at each other when the other wasn’t looking, cuddling a bit more. Once the ending credits started rolling the other three members stood up, sharing knowing looks, as the two older boys unwrapped themselves from each other, blushing deeply, embarrassed. 

“Ok, I’m gonna go shower” Beomgyu announced loudly.

“I’ll order some food” Taehyun suggested. 

“I’ll help you” Hueningkai added. 

And in the blink of an eye, Yeonjun and Soobin were left alone in the living room. 

“That was a good movie” Soobin started. To be honest, he had no idea what the movie was about. 

“Yeah…” Yeonjun said “Actually, I didn’t really get what happened” he mumbled more to himself than anyone.

“Oh, I’m not cold anymore, you can have your hoodie back” Soobin said.  
“It’s ok, you can keep it if you like it” Yeonjun smiled shyly “It looks good on you”

They looked away from each other as silence fell between them, the air strange. 

“Hyung” Soobin called after a few minutes, Yeonjun looked at his profile “I like you”.

When Soobin realised what he had said he blushed so much he had to hide his face in his hands. Yeonjun stared at him, rooted to the spot, heat creeping from underneath his shirt to his neck and face. He swallowed. 

“Forget what I said” Soobin stood up, trying to scape this situation. 

He was gonna get rejected and he wasn’t ready for that. But Yeonjun was quicker, and stood up as well and stopped Soobin from leaving by grabbing his wrist, making him turn around and stand face to face with him. Yeonjun couldn’t help but smile. 

“Wha-“ Soobin started, but didn’t finish. 

“Can I kiss you, please?” Yeonjun interrupted him, and bit his bottom lip, desperate to finally kiss the boy he’s been dreaming about this whole time. Soobin nodded, a bit confused. 

Yeonjun closed the space between them, making their lips meet at last. He moved one of his hands to Soobin’s waist, as Soobin’s hands came up to rest on Yeonjun’s shoulders, and he kissed back. Their lips, both soft, moved slowly, savouring the moment, neither of them believing this was actually happening. Yeonjun couldn’t stop smiling as he kept kissing Soobin. His scent engulfed him into a warm state of content, comfort, happiness. Yes, this was happiness.

They melted in each other’s arms, lost in the moment, tilting their heads so that their lips could fit perfectly. Yeonjun took it one step forward, deepening the kiss at the same time he pulled Soobin closer, making the later wrap his arms around the older’s shoulders. Soobin chuckled at the move, making them part for a second. Yeonjun looked at him with an amused expression. 

“What is it?” Yeonjun asked quietly, lifting his free hand to cup Soobin’s cheek. 

“I’m not going anywhere, you know?” Soobin raised an eyebrow. 

“Just in case” Yeonjun whispered, and soon Soobin was kissing Yeonjun again, both smiling into the kiss. 

Eventually they broke off the kiss, suddenly aware they shared a dorm with 3 other guys who were probably eavesdropping everything. Soobin rested his forehead on Yeonjun’s, both smiling and blushing. 

“I like you too, by the way” Yeonjun clarified, making Soobin laugh lightly. 

Yeah, they could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAH 
> 
> okay that was it
> 
> sorry if it's trashy but i got bored at work and wrote this
> 
> i'm thinking about writing some more stuff tell me if you'd like to read some more


End file.
